


Dry Rot

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Betrayal, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Nudity, Pets, Post-Coital Cuddling, Purring, Reunions, Revenge, Scars, Suggestive Themes, Support, Trust, Wounds, medical treatement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: The reunion could have gone smoother
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Lucien was in the tower covered in blood. None of the Nein knew what to do with him. Caleb just steered him to the nearest tub and handed him a bathrobe. 

"You aren't scared of me." Lucien bared his teeth. "I just popped someone right in front of you, and you aren't scared." 

Caleb just stayed quiet. He turned to leave-

"I think it would not be wise to leave me alone," Lucien whispered. He gave a wheeze of a laugh. "A terrible fate might befall me." 

"Is that a threat?" Caleb's voice was hard. 

"It's- help me with my coat, please." Lucien's shoulders slumped.

Caleb took a second. "How do I know you won't attack me?" 

"I mean none of you harm." Lucien let his smile fall. "What you saw today was a loss of control. You weren't meant to see that."

"And we did, so what now?" Caleb asked an arm's length away from Lucien. 

"I invited the nein here because I trust them. I. Trust. You. Watching me lose my shit lessened your trust in me, when that's gone so are you. And I'm alone." Lucien's voice cracked.

"You have your team." 

"That team damned me, and only cared for me because of my eyes. You lot saw me. Despite my magic, you saw me and trusted me through the bullshit." Lucien choked and reached for his chest. "You loved me and I couldn't show how I returned the favor."

Caleb reached for Lucien and began to unbutton the coat. Caleb looked at Lucien to see tear tracks down his face, tinged in red. The room was hot, and Lucien was heaving. The magic of the day wearing on him. He was pale, cold to the touch, and clammy. Caleb wanted to feel bad for him but-

"Why do you say you're alone? If the TombTakers are loyal to the Nonagon-"

Lucien cut him off. "They were loyal to Vess because she bore the eyes too. I died. And tried to prove their loyalty when I drew breath. Everyone I killed either helped Vess or shunned me afterward. Ready to accept their perfect nonagon. I want justice." 

Caleb got to Lucien's shirt. It was low cut, deeper than what he wore as Mollymauk it showed a red, angry scar, the tissue thick and constricting. The skin around it had to pull to move. 

"I'm not like Yasha, I always come back different than how I left. This scar hurts. It won't heal. If my chest tightens in that tub-" Lucien took a shaky breath. "I need someone here." Shirt, pants, and boots laid on the floor next to the coat.

"I'm here. I will have J- Caduceus look at that." Caleb helped Lucien into the tub. 

"You're being awfully understanding." Lucien took a deep breath. 

"I want to do the same thing you are doing. Destroying the thing and people who wronged me. I understand it." Caleb brushed the hair out of his face. "We're inclined to help you." 

Lucien smiled at that. "Like I said. I can trust you." 

"We're different people now." Caleb smiled in nostalgia.

"Better people." Lucien bumped his head under Caleb's jaw. 

Caleb just pulled him into a hug, making his winter clothes wet, but he didn't care. 

"It's nice to see you again." Caleb felt the tears in his eyes build. 

Lucien let out a small chirp. 

"I don't want to leave the group again," Lucien whispered. 

"We'll finish this and then we'll see."

* * *

Caleb stuck his head out of the private room. "Caduceus. We need you."

The healer made his way towards the room. "What is the issue?" 

"He's hurt, it's not- come see." Caleb opened the door for Caduceus. Lucien lying on the bed, sheets covering him from the ribcage down. He was breathing very deeply, seeming to be asleep. Caduceus did a once over and focused on the fibrous and stiff scar on his chest.

"How did he manage to get this?" Caduceus asked softly. Caleb leaned closer to Lucien with concern on his face.

"It's how he passed. A glaive struck him." Caleb ran his fingers over the horns. "I was leading the attack when our enemies struck." 

"I'm sorry." Caduceus looked over to Caleb. "I'll need some herbs and to prepare the spell. I will return." Caduceus stood up and left. Lucien turned to face Caleb. 

"I don't blame you," Lucien whispered. "Cree does. But I made the choice." Caleb sat down next to him. "I drew too much from myself." 

"We left you." Caleb played with Lucien's hair. 

"You're here when I called." Lucien smiled. "I needed you and you're here."

"We should have been the ones to bring you back." 

"Maybe you will." Lucien rested his head on Caleb's chest. 

Caduceus returned with Fjord. Fjord's eyes immediately went to the scar on his chest. 

"Don't let Jessie see that," Fjord spoke. Lucien turned his head to the side in response. 

"Your voice is different." He mumbled. "I like it." 

Fjord blushed at that. He rubbed the back of his neck. Caleb smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Lucien's head, grabbing his hands. Lucien made a noise in his throat in confusion but he nuzzled into Caleb. 

"I'm sorry, Mr…" Caduceus drew into a question. 

"Lucien." Lucien supplied. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Lucien, this will be uncomfortable but it will subside. Hold on to Caleb." Caduceus nodded, smearing a green paste on Lucien's chest. Lucien hissed and jerked away from him and into Caleb. Caleb just held on to Lucien's hand and whispered comforting words into his ears. Lucien's tail wrapped around Caleb's leg and squeezed. He was answering Caleb in infernal but his voice was shaking and threatening. Tears fell from his eyes as Caduceus pulled away and looked at Lucien 

"How are you doing?" Caduceus asked. 

"It sucks, and burns but I'm ok. I trust you." Lucien nodded and released his tail from Caleb's thigh. Caduceus nodded and placed his hand over the herbs and chanted. 

Lucien gasped and felt the tightness of his skin lessen. He relaxed into Caleb, a deep rumbling forming in his chest. Caleb let one of Lucien's hands to wipe his tears away. Lucien couldn't help but relax.

"Thank you," Lucien whispered. Caduceus smiled and began wrapping the scar. 

"Sleep with that overnight and the swelling on the wound will go down and it should make things easier for you." Caduceus nodded and left. Fjord stayed. 

"Your Tombtakers wish to see you." He spoke in an even tone. 

"Let them wish." Lucien sighed comfortably.

"Do you want me to tell them that?" Fjord asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I will." Caleb stood up. "They should respect me as the owner of the house." 

Caleb left Lucien's side and Lucien carefully pulled himself up. Fjord took a step towards him and tilted Lucien's jaw up to look him in the eye. 

"What are your plans with us?" He asked, almost glaring at him. Lucien kept his head.

"I trust the Nein's judgment. I trust the Nein as a whole. I can't say the same for anyone else, I'm surrounded by people who would condemn me for anything. Not the Nein. I'm safe here." Lucien grabbed Fjord's hand. 

"Well, we'll keep an eye on you." Fjord pulled away. 

"I'm counting on it." 

Caleb made his way back, scratches deep in his arms but painful. 

"I have it from here." Caleb smiled and Fjord walked away. 

"Thank you." Lucien placed his hand over the bandage. "I- the magic we used couldn't really help."

"You asked us for help and that's what we're here for." Caleb laid down next to him. "Rest." 

Lucien curled up next to Caleb and fell asleep, purring all the way. 

* * *

"What are you doing with our Nonagon." Caleb opened his eyes to see the tabaxi cleric. 

"I'm letting him recover." Caleb sat up mentally summoning the spells he could use without components.

"He doesn't need that! He needs to finish his mission." Cree leaned closer to Lucien. Caleb grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. 

"He needs rest. And warmth. Something I have no problem depriving you of by removing you from the tower. You have no power here." Caleb growled, the fire flashing in his eyes. 

Cree raised an eyebrow and lifted her arm, causing Lucien to gasp and float above the bed, pained gasps filling the air, red dripping from the mouth. 

"No," Caleb growled and grabbed Cree's head, summoning the flames.

Cree didn't have time to scream. The smell of burning flesh and hair filled the room. Lucien hit the bed with a loud thud. 

The Nein rushed into the room ready to fight. Cree dropped to the ground as Caleb looked away, fighting every urge to lock up. Caduceus tended to Lucien, who was dazed, and his bandages bloodied, but he was alive.

* * *

The Tombtakers were given the body of Cree and told to leave the tower. Most claimed that Cree worked alone but the Nein weren't listening anymore. 

They were left in the cold. 

* * *

Caleb returned to bed with Lucien, now in fresh bandages and sheets, drifting off, but fighting to stay awake to see Caleb return. His tail was moving back and forth like an angry cobra.

"You need to rest." Caleb half-heartedly commented. 

"Needed to see you come back. Your thing with fire," Lucien clung to him, latching his tail to Caleb's knee. 

"I'm fine, just relax; we'll get through this." Caleb kissed Lucien's forehead. 

Lucien held on tighter and took a deep breath, letting sleep take him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien watched the cats serving the food with fascination. They served pancakes and bacon, eggs, and rolls. The sugar was comforting and the smell centered Lucien. His hand shook as he reached out for them, scared that they would vanish before he could touch them. Caleb cocked his head to the side. Five or so cats ran up to him. And bumped their heads under his hand. Lucien smiled, eyes bright, and focused on the cats. 

"We should have a conversation," Fjord spoke up. Caduceus watched Lucien closely. 

"I'm an open book." Lucien rested his chin on his hands and looked at Fjord with his tail moving in the air. 

"Why didn't you let us know," Beau asked, causing Lucien to look at her. 

"I...don't come back well. When I first woke up, my tongue was thick in my mouth. I could barely think. For a moment I thought I was wiped clean." Lucien's smile fell. "It took weeks for me to get my head on straight." Lucien wrapped his arms around himself and Frumpkin laid down around Lucien's neck.

"Did you ever plan to hurt us?" Jester asked. 

"Never." Lucien's voice shook. 

"But the bodies on display-" Veth asked, accusing. 

"I wanted to welcome you with open arms. They wanted to threaten you. I lost my temper. I was hoping I could get rid of the bodies before you came. You are smart, I should have realized." Lucien spoke, his voice breaking. 

Yasha, who was quiet, finally spoke up. "What is your goal, Nonagon?" 

Lucien sat back, looking at his food. "The order I was from built certain vessels to be leaders, and I was one of them. I was happy at first, but over time- Vess DeRagna offered to help me destroy the Nonagon as a whole. I was going to be free. But it turned out she wanted to be the Nonagon. She brought the leaders and higher-ups and she tried to take it from me and into her. It didn't work. I want justice. I don't want to be Nonagon any more. I want everyone that hollowed me out to pay. You- I know I can trust. You, the Mighty Nein, showed me I can be me, and I tried to repay that, and I failed." 

"If we help you, are you staying with us?" Jester leaned forward.

"If you'll keep me." Lucien took a bite of the roll.

"What do we call you?" Caduceus asked, his eyes warm and his face in a smile. 

"Lucien, Mollymauk, both, neither, I don't have a preference." Lucien shook his head.

Yasha stood up and walked around the table. She stopped right next to the place that Lucien was sitting. 

"Do you remember me?" She asked. Her voice even. 

"You were the first person to love me for me. You look fantastic. Yasha, I'm so happy to see you." Lucien stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you back." 

"You did what you could. I'm just glad you're back." Yasha whispered into his hair.

"I've wanted to be back more than I've wanted anything." Lucien purred.

* * *

Lucien lounged back in the bed in Caleb's room. It smelled of cinnamon and the fireplace. He was warm and safe. Frumpkin was on the bed, sleeping. Caleb walked into the room. 

"Who else is on your list," Caleb whispered. Slipping his coat off. 

"What?" Lucien perked up. 

"We know what you want and it'll be safer with us." Caleb smiled softly. 

Lucien didn't know he could reach Caleb from the bed but before he realized he had his arms around Caleb's shoulders and lips on his. Oh. 

He pulled away. "Sorry. That was rude. Just, thank you." 

Caleb was pink and ran his hand over his mouth. "It is fine, Lucien. You can relax." Lucien held on to not fall into the space between the bed and Caleb. 

Lucien let his chest rumble as Caleb held him and helped him settle onto the bed. 

"Will you be staying after all is said and done?" Caleb whispered into Lucien's shoulder. Lucien was quiet but wrapped his tail around Caleb's wrist. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien was...nice to have around. The Nein took to him well telling him stories about what he missed, Lucien absolutely fawning over Yasha's wings and hair.

Caleb was happy, but there was always looks that the Nein gave him like they were expecting him to say something but Caleb kept his mouth shut. 

The silence and looks were something that Lucien noticed, but he didn't want to push his luck with the Nein.

Lucien got a hold of the coat. Caleb walked in on him looking at it. The fireplace in Caleb's room was illuminating the side of his face. He was lost in thought. His eyes were distant, but he was staring at the hole in the back covered with dark stains. Some of the sequins had fallen off. The bright colors had faded and some of the inner pockets had been ripped off. It sparkled in the light of the fire. His shirt was low cut, showing off his scar. It had gone down a bit but it was still thick, yet not as constrictive on his chest. Caleb could almost forget about the scar, but It hurt. He was so ready to leave the Nein, he would have. Maybe he should tell Lucien-

"Lucien" 

"Yes?" 

"I- It's good to see you with us again." 

Lucien smiled and looked at the coat and tore a strip off of the bottom, using it to tie his hair back.

* * *

They made their way back to Wildemount and almost straight to the Cobalt reserves. Lucien looked at all of the books and his jaw dropped. 

"I believe this is the largest collection of books I have seen." Lucien stuttered.

Caleb smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's see who in that group we can find." Lucien walked in with him. 

Hours passed as Caleb and Lucien ran through random books looking for a name that Lucien recognized. The logic was that if the cult itself was wiped from the records maybe the names were mentioned in unrelated matters. There was a nice smell of the paper in the air. It was relaxing and they did find a few names, one in the Cobalt Soul, and some in the Cerberus Assembly. Beau was not surprised but was ready to deal with it. Caleb knew he would have to deal with it soon enough. 

Beau had left to return the books but Lucien looked like he had something to say. 

"I kept the note, you know," Lucien whispered. 

"What?"

"The note you wrote. I kept it." 

Caleb was silent for a moment. "How did you know it was me?" 

Lucien pulled the note out. "Frumpkin fur." 

Caleb blinked. "Oh. I'm-"

"Touched I'm sure, but you do have nerve coming back with the murderer of an Assembly member." A feminine voice rang out. Caleb grabbed Lucien and pulled him closer to his chest. 

Astrid walked up to the two of them. Caleb kept his face even. 

"Hello." Caleb's voice was even. "You look good."

"I see the cold didn't change you too much. You always did seem to favor heat." Astrid sat down across from them. "But I should thank you. It appears like Lady DeRogna was a traitor. You do seem to do well with traitors." 

"What do you want?" Caleb asked in zemnian. Lucien's eyes flashed as he looked at Caleb. 

"To meet your lovely new friend. You always seem to flaunt your incuriosity for the lesson of not making close ties." Astrid responded in kind. 

"It is a lonely existence otherwise thank you for your time. It's lovely to meet you. Leave." Lucien grinned as Astrid flinched and walked away. 

"That was unnecessary." Caleb hummed. 

"So were the threats against me." Lucien countered. "How do you know her?" 

"I will tell you tonight." Caleb stiffened and promised.

* * *

Lucien was sitting at the front of the bed, Frumpkin on his lap as he waited for Caleb to talk to him. Caleb finally entered the room with two cups of tea, his hands shaking. He sat opposite Lucien. A moment of silence passed. 

"I assume you have seen the scars on my arms by now." Caleb started. 

"I saw them back when we were in the bathhouse together for the first time. I never said anything because it wasn't my business and I'm no stranger to scars." Lucien nodded. Caleb blushed a bit at the thought but continued. 

"I got them while I was in school. With Astrid and one other. We were put into a room and had shards placed in our arms to see if we would have better stronger magic use." Caleb sighed. 

"Like my eye tattoos. I had those branded on me when I was young, as a way to be able to use my abilities as a nonagon." Lucien whispered. "That's why I couldn't cover them up, and I wanted to for years." 

"I'm sorry." Caleb looked at the eye on Lucien's neck. 

"This isn't about me, continue." Lucien looked at him. 

"Our teacher appreciated how far along we've come in the magics. He decided to bring us to private lessons with him." Caleb felt tears build in his eyes. 

"What did your teacher do to you?" A cat took Lucien's tea from him and he held Caleb close to his chest. 

"I was morphed into a perfect killing machine." Caleb took a deep shaky breath. "I was manipulated. I burned my family. They're ashes. Gone." Lucien pulled back just enough to look at him and take the tea from him. "He changed me into being so loyal to the empire that I had no problem that my family, who were so proud of me, were traitors." 

"Sweetheart, that wasn't you, you know that right. You're a wonderful person. You're a hero." Lucien whispered, trying to make him feel better with a deep rumble in his chest. 

"Astrid stayed with him. I broke. I'm trying to piece myself back together, the Nein help but I should have told you." Caleb leaned into the hug.

"I knew you were hurt. But this… do you plan on killing your teacher?" Lucien asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"No. Yes. I don't know." Caleb shrugged. 

"We can deal with that question later. Thank you for telling me." Lucien hummed. 

"I would have gone back to him," Caleb admitted. "The Nein don't realize this. Caduceus might, but when you had passed, I was- I lead the group into the fight. I hated myself. A part of me was buried with you. I was lost. If my teacher or Astrid said the right words, I would have gone back." 

"I can understand that." Lucien wrapped his tail around Caleb's hand. "I don't think you're at fault." 

"Neither do the others."

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still here for you." Lucien promised.

"It won't undo what I've done." Caleb hummed. Accepting the comfort. 

"But as of now, I think you are a good person," Lucien whispered. "Better than me."

"Thank you." 

"I'll help you if you want him dead though," Lucien spoke. Caleb couldn't help but laugh. 

"Jester has that covered. Caduceus too. Something about not leaving enough pieces to find." 

"That's honestly scary," Lucien mumbled. 

"But that's why we are ready to help you." Caleb nuzzled into Lucien's jaw. 

"Maybe one day we can settle down, forget revenge and grief." Lucien proposed. 

"The Nein as a whole, or us?" 

Lucien shrugged in response, a smirk on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucien going clothes shopping with Caleb was reasonable, and it was easy for Lucien to get his new coat, soft and silky. It was purple and red with yellow lace lining. Lucien danced around Caleb in joy at the new coat. Caleb couldn't help but smile. His hair tie sparkled in the light.

The coat had a flow, pulling in with his hips and stopping right as his knees. The sleeves were loose, the lace wrapping around the sleeves. There was a sheen of some liquid treatment, keeping other fluids from staining it. Caleb looked as it flowed like oil surrounding him.

"You look great, Lucien." Caleb smiled as they returned to the group. He looked down and saw a new scar on Lucien's wrist. 

"What happened here?" Caleb grabbed the hand gently. 

"Oh, a giant spider bit me up north. I killed it." Lucien smiled. Jester jumped up to see it. Beau was shocked and shooting off questions about that fight. 

Lucien going shopping with Jester was absolute chaos. There was stopping in and out of shops. A blank deck of cards for Lucien to paint again. Caleb went with them but could barely keep up. Lucien stopped to look at an amber bracelet. Caleb watched Lucien buy a whole amber jewelry set. Jester was constantly telling Lucien about her mother and how she wanted to meet him. Lucien raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Trust me. She's wonderful. She'll love you." Jester grabbed his hands.

* * *

Lucien dressed his very best for the occasion. His clothes were fine and he wore it well. He wore simple clothes with a bright blue belt. Caleb's jaw dropped. His eyes sparkled. Lucien looked nervous but Marion was warm. 

"You seem tired, Lucien. Have you considered slowing down for a moment?" Marion asked, fixing his hair. 

"I want to, and I probably will. I just have something I need to do." Lucien shrugged. 

"Try not to lose sight of what's important," Marion whispered. 

Lucien looked pensive. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Is it about Mr. Widogast?" Marion smirked. 

"I may… before I was hurt, I developed feelings for him. And now…" Lucien played with his shirt.

"You're in love." Marion smiled. "It's nice to have when it's last. Don't pull away or you'll regret it." She placed something small and metal in his hand. 

"Thank you." Lucien smiled. Marion nodded and led him out of the room.

* * *

Caleb could see the rest of the Nein from his seat at the bar. Lucien was talking with Jester, Beau was dancing. Caduceus was enjoying tea and Yasha was waiting to dance with Beau. Veth was with her husband, Fjord was watching Jester. Caleb looked away when he noticed Lucien walking towards him, taking a sip of his drink and wincing. 

"The Ruby of the Sea gave us access to one of the nicer rooms. A place where we can talk." Lucien smiled and held up the keys to a room with one hand. "And her sapphire gave us something to light up the mood." With the other, he held up the magic light up rod. Caleb smiled. 

"What is there left to talk about?" Caleb asked, meeting Lucien's eyes. 

Lucien placed his hand over Caleb's. "There's plenty." 

"I'll see you in 15 minutes," Caleb answered. 

* * *

They had relaxed on the bed, half curled around each other. They were talking about nothing and everything, even going back to before the Iron Shepards. They even talked about the burial. 

"'Shine bright, circus man' was very fitting. I think it was thoughtful." Lucien had his head under Caleb's jaw. The colors of the rod filled the room, the candles burning low. "The note… when the Tombtakers resurrected me, I remembered who they were. I knew what they did. That note told me more than the words. It told me I, me, mattered. Not blood magic, but for me. And I treasured it." 

Caleb ran his finger over his peacock feathers causing a small chirp.

"I wish I met you later in my adventuring career." Caleb mused. "You wouldn't have been stabbed." 

"I don't blame you, Caleb. I'm happy to have met you when I did. I could see how bright you were, beyond intelligence. Just so much potential." Lucien bit his lip. "I felt something. I still do." 

"I was aware." Caleb blushed. "I was always aware. You're not exactly subtle. I was not really available for such connections."

"And now?" Lucien pulled himself closer.

Caleb opened his mouth and blood came out. 

"Darling, light, what's wrong?" Lucien grabbed Caleb's shoulders. 

He could feel toxin in the blood beneath his fingers. It was slow. Painful and deadly. Lucien growled, digging his nails into his palm, bleeding as black ooze dripped out of the corner of his mouth. The pain left Caleb and he stood up, with Lucien stumbling on his feet. Caleb grabbed his silver wire. 

"There is an assassin in the bar." He yelled into the wire. "I was poisoned." 

Lucien and Caleb pulled themselves down the stairs. Both looked pale and feverish.

* * *

Fjord made his way to the two of them. "What do you mean poisoned?" He asked, half snarling. 

"I drank something, Lucien pulled it out of me." He spoke evenly. "I have an idea for who would do it." 

"Who?" Caduceus asked, appearing behind them. 

"Astrid. She knows poisons." Caleb frowned. He looked over to the bar. The bartender was long gone, dust starting to form on the top. "And she's long gone."

"The next time we see her, she's dead," Veth promised. 

Caleb took a breath. "Maybe… wait." Caleb wobbled. "It might have been ordered from Ikithon." 

Lucien went quiet. "Do you want to redeem her, to save her?" 

"If we can save her, we can save others." Caleb nodded. "I'm going to set up the tower," Caleb whispered, subtly tapping on the inside of Lucien's wrist. Lucien followed.

* * *

"You never got your answer," Caleb asked, going back to the room to get the components to get the tower ready.

"I'm sorry?" Lucien asked. Caleb looked up at him. 

"I'd like to try with you," Caleb whispered. "Like what Beau and Yasha are heading towards." 

"That's...oh. I would- That would be lovely." Lucien blushed. His tail moved back and forth in the air. 

The Mighty Nein walked in right after the two pulled away from the kiss, but they knew. They were happy. Things were better. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I borrow the cat?" Lucien smiled. 

Caleb looked at him over the book. "...alright." 

Lucien beamed and grabbed Frumpkin. The cat was purring and meowing. 

* * *

Caleb woke up to a tail poking his hand. 

"What…" he mumbled. He opened his eyes to see a round cat presented to him. The cat was purring and had a joyous act about him. Caleb sat up and saw an equally purring Lucien. 

"You brushed my cat," Caleb noted, seeing the fluffy mass Frumpkin has become. Caleb pet the cat, exposing a small bowtie tied around his neck. 

"I pampered your cat. I figured he needed to relax. Gone through about as much as Sprinkle. Poor thing." Lucien pouted. 

"And did you get Sprinkle as well?" Caleb smiled. 

"Yasha handled that." Lucien laughed, crawling into bed. 

"And you've turned Frumpkin into a ball of fluff." Caleb laughed. 

"He loves me for it," Lucien smirked, giving Caleb a kiss. 

* * *

Jester and Caleb were eating dinner at a tavern, her pouting. 

"You can just ask him," Caleb smirked. 

"I did. He wouldn't tell me." Jester frowned.

"Why don't you see if he'll do it again." Caleb smiled. 

Jester smiled. "That's a wonderful idea." 

Jester centered himself and felt Artagan pull herself to where Lucien was. 

She was eye to eye with an orange cat. 

She flinched but really focused on the cat. All Lucien really had was a brush. 

Jester backed away, and back into herself. She pouted and complained, but Caleb wasn't present either. His eyes were faded and he wasn't reacting. 

Lucien was combing the cat. Caleb thought it was a nice gesture. He was whispering soothing words in infernal. 

Lucien put the comb down and the cat shook, forcing the fur to fluff out. Frumpkin was purring and Caleb smiled, feeling the purr in his own chest. 

"I think this little fey king is ready for his throne, what about you, Mr. Widogast." Lucien grinned, placing a kiss on Frumpkin's head. 

Caleb returned to his meal with a smile on his face.

* * *

"What do you dream of," Lucien asked. He was laying next to Caleb, holding the hand closest to him with both hands and the spade of his tail gently running the tip against Caleb's sternum. 

Caleb was quiet for three heartbeats. "I...dream of…" Caleb ran two fingers from Lucien's jawline down his throat and finally stopping above the scar on his chest. 

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Lucien leaned closer to him. "I miscalculated." 

"I should have been ready for them." Caleb closed his eyes. 

"No one was. No one could be." Lucien squeezed Caleb's hand. "I messed up." 

Caleb looked at the peacock tattoo. "I can't forget things." Frumpkin jumped up to the pillows on the bed. The fluffy head rubbed against Caleb's stubble, the bowtie still looking prim and proper. 

"You can remember things, ok so remember better things. Like our lovely scene at the hospital." Lucien gave him a smile, trying to bring a smile to Caleb's face. Caleb's face only softened. "Focus on me, here and now, if that helps." 

"I'm happy you're here. Lucien you- I wanted you with us since I knew you." Caleb placed a kiss on Lucien's horn. Lucien hummed. "I thought wanting such things was self damnation. I could never have you in my life for long, but here you are." 

Lucien took a deep breath letting Caleb feel his chest move. "You're allowed to want to be with me. To want me to be around." His voice was rough with exhaustion. 

"You should rest." Caleb took his hand away from the scar. 

"So should you. I'll be right here." Lucien hummed. Caleb finally let himself smile, resting his forehead on Molly's collarbone. Lucien purred softly and wrapped his arms and tail around Caleb. 

* * *

Caleb woke up, the images still flashing in his mind. Caleb took a deep breath and felt Lucien sticking to him, purring in his sleep, clutching to Caleb. 

Frumpkin was awake, watching Caleb. Caleb sighed and Frumpkin brushed his tail against Lucien's nose.

Lucien blinked awake, chirping in a daze. He shook his head, hair falling around his face. 

"You alright?" 

Caleb nodded. "I woke myself up. Bad dreams. Nothing I'm not used to." Caleb ran his thumb over Lucien's horn. Lucien leaned into the touch. "I thank you for your concern." 

"You don't deserve this pain." Lucien pulled himself closer to caleb. "You deserve happiness."

"I'm getting there. I will get there soon." Caleb smiled and relaxed again. 


End file.
